RaNSoM
by living-an-illusion
Summary: What started out as a promising day for Kurt and Blaine turned into a nightmare they can't wake up from.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, the story line though, yah that's all mine.

~oOo~

The dim light was still too much for my dilated eyes. As I waited for them to slowly adjust I try to remember where I was. the last thing i can think of was walking out to the car after my movie date with Kurt...Kurt? Where is he? I can't remember him leaving, hell I can't even remember getting in the car myself. I shift my head and try to get a good look at my surroundings. Cold bare walls, small tinted windows, bare frozen ground, and...a body beside me. There is blood on their forehead that's still flowing out of a gas. As my gaze travels down I realize their eyes are open. Their sky-blue colour makes the terror so easy to read. "...Kurt?" I ask. "Kurt what happened?" He just closes his eyes and shakes his head. With that small movement I realize what I mistakenly took for shadows across his face we actually bruises. I gasp as I continue to see the damage on my boyfriends skin. They make an ugly black and blue blanket that covers all the skin I can see, I reach out my fingers to touch him, but it's then that I realize they're tied down, so are my legs. horror rises in my throat as I realize what's going on. We've been kidnapped.

~oOo~

A/N Reviews make the world go round!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, the story line though, yah that's all mine.

~oOo~

_That morning:_  
>Kurt POV:<p>

I wake up to the most painful sound I've ever heard. The terrible shrieking just won't end. Every time I think it's done it just starts up again. Finally I wrench back my eye lids and grab that frickin' alarm clock and throw it against the wall. My aim is spot- on and it hits the already deep dent in my Dalton room wall. I briefly feel remorse over that dent, but really? What else was I supposed to do when the boys insist on putting a new alarm clock, set for 5 a.m., in my room every day?

At least today they had the mercy to leave me coffee. I scoop up the mugs as I make my way to the bathroom to make myself presentable. Because today was going to be an amazing day...

~oOo~

Blaine POV:

I wake up with a smile plastered on my face. I can hear Kurt ranting all around his room. If only he realized the only reason the twins out an alarm clock in his room is because he was just downright cute stamping around like that. Wait did i just think cute? I meant humorous... With that thought I crawled out of bed and staggered into my closet to get dressed. I'm actually going to put some effort into my clothes today, because I'm going to be hanging out with Kurt and I don't want to look like a hobo next to his fashion forward clothes.  
>I end up in a pair of rip jeans with a shirt and sweater, along with a pair of my favourite shoes, and pink shades. It's been slowly warming up this past week but I'm sure it's going to plunge back down into freezing in the next few days.<p>

~oOo~

Kurt POV:

Blaine picked me up this morning and we had planned on going to the mall, but ended up leaving when we couldn't find a parking spot. He'd laughed me as we drove away with my nose pressed against the glass. "Please, we can still go, who said parking a few stores down and walking was a bad thing?" "No one said that" said Blaine "But we won't be parking a few stores down, Kurt, it's over a mile away, and we are so not doing that. Plus once we get in there everything will just be a mob of people fighting over things and yelling kids." I thought about that for a minute and then said "But there are SALES today! Do you realize how much money I could be saving and so what if I need to get a little physical to get something, it build character" But no matter what I said Blaine would just laugh and shake his head.

We soon pulled into a parking lot with nothing but trees and a few benches around. "Where are we?" I asked. Blaine suddenly looked at me with a shocked expression "You don't know where we are?""...um No" I was thinking really hard but I couldn't figure out what was here or why he was acting so strange. Blaine interrupted my thought trail when he said "Oh. my. god. you. have never been to the park?" Park- wait did he mean those outdoor things where you were supposed to run around and get dirty? "Um well my dad and I used to go to some when I was little, but I was never very into them so we stopped going when I was 8. And then after we moved I never thought to go looking for one." I answered with a look of chagrin.

Next thing I know Blaine is yanking me out of the car and dragging me over to all the little kids' games. And I mean little kid, not as in for little kids though they were; I mean tiny sizes where it's nearly impossible to fit say two teenage boys into. I was happy that I'd worn light clothes, just some fabulous skinny jeans, a light weight tee and a pair of designer flip flops, because any more bulk on my body and I would so not have fit into those small seats for the bouncing dinosaurs.

It turned out to be really fun, mostly because Blaine was so adorable when he let out his inner-five-year-old. But even he wore out eventually and we ended up lying under a tree together with the sides of our legs brushing each others.

"Coffee?" I looked up started, "hmm?" I murmured. "Coffee, I asked you if you wanted some, or maybe lemonade would be more appropriate?" he said as he looked around at all the sunshine and sweating people. "Coffee sounds great; it'll give me a little energy boost so I don't waste this fine day anymore!" With a smile he reached for my hand before towing me to the corner of the park towards the food stands.

Just about as we reached the stands, only one more corner on the path was left, when I heard a guy shout out to us. Even though I turned around fast it felt like it took forever, I recognized that tones I heard it every day before I hit the lockers. Then next things I remember is getting the taste of cloth in my mouth before I blacked out.

Waking up in a basement with a bag over my head wasn't a way to start anything good.

Before I had a chance to breathe and figure out exactly what had happened, I felt a pair of big rough hands grab me and drag me up the stairs. The monster proceeded to rip off my hood and ask "Where is it?" I just stared at the man, because all I could think of was _oh my god I've seen his face- that means he doesn't plan on me getting out of here...alive._ When he hit me for the first time I though it was going to puke, but after a few more I realized that was the least of my concerns. With every blow he'd ask me the same question "Where. Is. It?" Those words were the last thing I thought of before returning to the comfort of my oblivion.

~oOo~

Blaine POV:

Kurt had turned away from me- he wasn't held down by anything, but I couldn't get a response out of him no matter what I said. And I think that's what was scaring me the most.

I decided my best option right now was to get myself out of my ties and get Kurt and myself out of here and fast.

I gasped again with pain, I'd been tied up with zip ties and they bit into my wrist like a bitch. But there wasn't anything else I could think of to do.

Kurt was still laying a few feet to my right and the only change in him was he might have curled into himself more.  
>I rolled over, log style, till I bumped into him hoping with everything I had left that he'd respond in some way.<p>

"Oh thank god!" I breathed as his eyes slowly focused on mine. "Blaine?" His voice was so broken it made me want to hold him and be able to tell him that everything would be alright, but he had to untie me first. My breath came out louder and faster than I'd meant it to "Kurt. KURT! Look at my wrists, see the tie? Can you pull it? If you pull the tab hard they'll come off!" "Why?" he responded "It's pointless now..." His voice trailed off, but I'd heard it and his skin and voice told me his story, one that I'd been trying hard_ not _to think about. I wasn't in a panic yet but I knew it was just a matter of time, I was in shock...It's just a matter of time. The terror climbed in me then, and slide itself through my veins and up my throat making it impossible to talk or move. I was drowning in my dread.

I snapped to attention when the door opened and I could hear footsteps on the cement steps. Two guys with masks covering their disguising faces reached the bottom. I shifted myself as discretely as I could until I was more-or-less between the kidnappers and Kurt.

"What do you want?" I braved. One of them chuckled lightly as he addressed his companion. "Oh look! He's finally awake; I was starting to worry about him never waking up." Then to me he said "Do you realize how long you've been under?" with a sadistic smile he said "Your buddy here was awake and kicking just a few hours about you both came into our possession." "And how long ago was that?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. "Mhhh what would you say?" He again looked at his partner "Well that one was at least 3 hours wouldn't you say? And that was about an hour ago? "Yes, yes that sounds about right" Horror again washed through me, Kurt had been going through who knows what for 4 HOURS, and I'd been unconscious! "What did you fucking assholes do to him?" I spit through my teeth. the main talker just started walking towards me, then around me to kick Kurt in the stomach twice. He spun at me and said "now now let's not use such language your friend here doesn't seem to enjoy it." His words were emphasized with a low painful moan from Kurt. "Why, why us?" I pleaded with him. "Well it's pretty obvious I thought, you, we wanted you. Your father owes our boss a few things. So he decided he needed a little incentive to get his debt paid." "Then let Kurt go, He has nothing to do with this" I said. "That's where you're wrong" said the man "You see your father needs to know you're unharmed or he won't pay his debt. But we need to something to make you complacent and that is where _he _comes in (pointing to Kurt.) And with those words both men each latched onto one of Kurt's arms and roughly dragged him up the stairs. I bucked against my restraints until my blood flowed freely down my arms and legs. But still I couldn't get anything to even budge. The tears that had been already flowing down my face as my breath hitched in my throat. But it wasn't until I heard Kurt's screams that I started sobbing.

~oOo~

A/N So I got this chapter types up, yah! I'm still not sure where this story is going but I have a few more chapter to type up (I have them longhand) and post before I'll be writing any more.

Review please, also if you have any thoughts of what should happen then REVIEW.


End file.
